Musical Reactions
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: An American Idol FanFic with a crappy iPod, a girl with a crazy taste for music, Adam Lambert's randomness, and a freak with too much time on her hands...Just added! Anymore-Emmy Rossum NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. Angel Part 1

Music and the Not-So-Smart

For a disclaimer, go to my profile…

I suggest listening to some of these songs so you know what's happening…

Adam- I'm bored.

Angel- Aren't you always…

Kris- *singing with iPod in his ears that no one else hears* There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbb!!!!

Angel- Ew! I HATE that song!

Lila- I have an idea of what we should do! *Grabs Kris' iPod* Thank you!

Kris- Hey!  
Lila- *puts earbuds in Angel's ears* Okay, now REACT!

Angel- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny- What did you put on?

Lila- Bottom of the Ocean by Miley Cyrus.

Allison- Kris, why do you have that on my iPod?

Kris- I don't know…

Angel- Okay, I wish YOU would go to the bottom of the ocean!

Lila- It's about her fish dying.

Adam- And she wrote a love song in memory of her pet fish?!?  
Allison- Apparently…

Angel- WHAT THE HELL?!? WHO CREAMATES A FRICKIN' FISH?!? When my fish die, my sister and I fight over who gets to flush it down the toilet.

Danny- …Okay…

Angel- THE IDOIT FELL IN LOVE WITH A FISH?!? CHANGE THE SONG NOW!  
Lila- Okay, okay. How's this?

Angel- EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! IT'S EVEN WORSE!!!!!!! *pulls earbuds out of ears*

Danny- What did you put on?

Lila- The Barney theme song…

Allison- Kris, that's on your iPod because…

Kris- Uhhhhh…I must have accidentally downloaded it…

Allison- How do you "accidentally" download a song?

Kris- I don't know…

Adam- My turn! I'll pick a song!

Angel- NOOOOO!!!!! Haven't I been tortured enough?!?

Adam& Lila- Nope! *force earbuds into Angel's ears*

Angel- AHHHHH!!!!!

Danny- Did Adam put on Miley Cyrus again?

Angel- No! Worse!

Allison- What?

Angel& Adam- HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!

Everyone Else- AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Adam- Okay, even I can't handle the screaming! *changes song*

Angel- This screaming isn't much better! AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Allison- Adam, what did you put on, and Kris, why would it be on your iPod?

Adam- I put on Feeling Good, my version of course, and Kris better have it on his iPod!

Kris- I would have downloaded all of your stuff Alli, but they took it off of iTunes the other day…

Allison- And what about all of the days before that?

Kris- I kinda spent all of my iTunes money…

Allison- On what?

Lila- Probably on all of that crap…

Danny- Kris, out of all the terrible songs, why did you have to choose Barney?

Kris- I told you! I accidently bought it!

Allison- Yeah, you "accidentally" got the whole album!

Kris- Exactly!

Angel- A little help here! Adam's screaming in my ears!  
Lila- Can't you take the earbuds out?

Angel- Uh, no…

Lila- What do you mean?

Angel- I can't get them out. They're stuck, and- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ADAM GET IT OFF OF MAX VOLUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adam- …And right on the scream part! I am GOOD!

Kris- Uh, no.

Angel- Uh, hello…anyone going to help me?

Lila- Angel, how do you get earbuds stuck in your ears?

Angel- I don't know!

Allison- Wait! Adam! Did you take my superglue again?

Adam- Uh…maybe?

Angel- WHAT!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!! *tries to get up* CRAP!

Adam- I knew doing the chair was a good idea too!

Lila- Uh, no.

Angel- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!

Kris- Adam… I hate to tell you this, but I'm on her side.

Adam- What!?! Why?!?

Kris- Because, I just remember that YOU spent all of my iTunes money on Barney!

Adam- No I didn't!

Kris- *gives Adam death glare*

Adam- Okay! I got Barney! Who cares?

Allison- Anyone with ears…

Adam- *ignoring interruption* YOU'RE the one who got Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus!

Danny- Wow Kris…I would love to have your ears…

Kris- Why?

Danny- Because. Mine are too sensitive to handle that crap.

Angel- Have you idiots forgotten about me or something?!? I'm still here!!!!!

Lila- Allison, do you have anything to help me get Angel off of the chair…

Angel- And get the earbuds out of my ears! Oh no…

Danny- What?

Angel- OH MY GOD MAD WORLD JUST CAME ON! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE MY PRECIOUS EARDRUMS!!!!!!!!

Will they be able to save Angel from going deaf? What other crap will be found on Kris' iPod? Please review! I'll take suggestions!


	2. Angel Part 2

Angel- Part 2

This will be the last chapter of Angel's story. If you want me to have her or any other character react to a song, please give me suggestions! Also, thank you VampireSongWriter for your suggestion!

-----

Adam- Okay, okay, I can't handle this anymore! Hmmm…What should I try… *dumps bucket of ice cold water on Angel*

Angel- AHHHHHHH COOOOOLLLLLDDDD!!!!!!!!!!

Kris- Adam, what made you think that that would help at all?

Adam- Well at least I'm trying!

Lila- Well you're not very good at trying…

Angel- I'd rather have you not trying!

Adam- Fine! Have it your way. *turns back*

Allison- Wow…He gave up that easily?

Danny- Just wait…

Lila- 3…2…

Adam- *turning back around* Okay! I'll help you!  
Angel- You really don't have to…

Adam- Well I will anyway!

Angel- I would appreciate if you didn't…

Adam- I WANT to help you because you're my friend!*tries to force Angel off of chair by grabbing her and pulling.*

Angel- ADAM GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU FREAKIN' RETARD!!!!!!!!

Allison- Adam, what the Hell are you trying to do?

Adam- I'm trying to help my friend!

Angel- I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!!!!!

Allison- Wait! I have an idea!

-----

(Lila's cell phone rings)

Caylee- Hey Lila! My flight just landed, where are you?

Lila- Oh shit…Sorry, I forgot about picking you up…I'm at the hospital, and-

Caylee- The hospital?!? What happened? Should I be happy that my parents forced me to go grandma's?

Lila- Well…Angel got superglued to a chair, and…

Caylee- *laughing* What?!?

Lila- Yeah, that's the reaction we got from everyone in the emergency room…and all the doctors…and that hobo trying to steal food from the cafeteria…

Caylee- So is Angel okay?

Lila- Okay? She was superglued to a chair, not run over by a truck…Well, she ALMOST got run over by a truck…

Caylee- Should I ASK how?!?

Lila- Well, Adam tried to drive, but the car ran out of gas in the middle of the highway, so he tried to carry her, and…

Allison- It was kinda funny watching get hit with the chair legs… not so funny when that truck came and she was screaming, "ADAM MOVE YOU FUCKIN' RETARD," as the truck came towards them…

Caylee- Wow…Yeah, I heard everything Alli said…

Doctor- Angel's *laughs* Okay, there's just one problem…

Lila- Caylee, I have to go.

Caylee- But what about-

Lila- *hangs up*

Caylee- Great, I'm stuck here…

Danny- So, what's wrong?

Doctor- The earbuds are still *laughs* stuck…

Lila- Nice going Adam…

Adam- Thank you!

Doctor- …so she'll be here overnight while we *laughs* figure out how to…remove…them… *laughs*

Allison- Um…thanks…

Doctor- So, I guess you guys should…*laughs*…go home! *bursts in to a fit of uncontrollable laughter*

Danny- Thanks for all of your, uh, help…

(The four leave the lobby)

Danny- Wait! How are we getting home?

(The four go back into the waiting area.)

-----

(The next morning)

Danny- *walking into hospital room* Hi Angel, how are you?

Angel- How am I? I just had earbuds and a chair surgically removed from my ears and my ass because of that ass. *points to Adam*

Adam- Hope you feel better!

Angel- Great, YOU came…

Lila- Calm down Angel… *phone rings* *answers* Hello?

Caylee- YOU IDIOT! I'M STILL AT THE AIRPORT!

Lila- Oh shit…

Caylee- Can't you come, like, NOW?!?

Lila- We're at the hospital, yeah, you know how the car ran out of gas on the highway? Yeah, it also got ran over by that truck…

Caylee- I DON'T CARE JUST GET ME!!!!  
Lila-Um…can't you call someone else?

Caylee- Sure! Wait! I just realized something. THEY LIVE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY!

Lila- Why don't you walk?

Caylee- That would take too long and I'd get lost.

Lila- You do realize we'd have to walk anyway, right?

Caylee- Fine…See you next week…*hangs up*

Doctor- *laughs* Angel's fine. She can *laughs* go home…*laughs*

(At home)

Angel- That is the LAST time I take, sit on, or go near ANYTHING that Adam gives me!

Adam- Well, I'm glad you're okay!

Angel- I'm okay?!? Alli, do you have any more superglue?

(A month later)

Lila- Hi Caylee…Are you okay…?

Caylee- I should have called a cab…


	3. Bottom of the Ocean

Bottom of the Ocean by Miley Cyrus

Okay, I really need ideas for other songs so please leave a review or PM with suggestions. I probably will use them. This goes for any of my stories. Okay, so some of this was in the first chapter, but this will be Angel's comments on the whole song. Enjoy!

The lyrics are in italics. The comments are normal.

-----

_It's been in the past for a while_

This is supposed to be about a fish, right?_  
__I get a flash and I smile_

I' m not smiling since you're singing!_  
__Am I crazy_

Yes. Yes you are_  
__Still miss you, baby_

I don't! I'm happy you're not here…_  
__It was real_

Unfortunately, I'm really listening to this crap…_  
__It was right_

What's not right is that you're singing this song  
_But it burned too hot to survive_

There's NO way I feel that way about you…Wait, we're talking about a fish, right?_  
__All that's left is all these ashes__  
_WHAT THE HELL?!? YOU CREAMATED A FISH?!?

_  
__Where does the love go_

Oh my God, Miley Cyrus fell in love with a fish…  
_I don't know_

What DO you know?_  
__When it's all set and done_

When will this be done?_  
__How could I be losing you forever,_

Dude, it's a fish. When my fish die, my sister and I fight over who gets to flush it down the toilet…_  
__After all the time we spent together_

I HOPE I don't have to spend time with you…_  
__I have to know why I had to lose you_

I hope I lose you…_  
__Now you've just become _

What? What will happen to you that I can cheer about?

_like everything I'll never find again,_

I hope YOU won't be found again_  
__At the bottom of the ocean_  
Why don't YOU go to the bottom of the ocean?

_  
__In a dream, you appear_

Ew! You dream about me?!?_  
__For a while, you were here_

If I was, no wonder I left…_  
__So I keep sleeping,_

Please, stay asleep. And don't wake up…_  
__Just to keep you with me_

YOU FRICKEN LESBO!_  
__I'll draw a map,_

Of what? Your head? It will be huge and empty…_  
__Connect the dots_

What are you, a five year old?_  
__With all the memories that I got_

I thought you needed a brain to have a memory…_  
__What I'm missing,_

Your missing A LOT_  
__I'll keep reliving_

Please do. And don't move on…__

_Where does the love go,_

There's no way in Hell that I love you_  
__I don't know_

What a surprise…_  
__When it's all set and done_

PLEASE! WHY MUST I BE SUBJECT TO 3 MINUTES AND 15 SECONDS OF TOURTURE?!?_  
__How could I be losing you forever,_

I wish you were gone forever…_  
__After all the time we spent together_

If you loved me, which I hope you don't, you would STAY FAR FAR FAR FAR FARRRRR AWAY FROM ME_  
__I have to know why I had to lose you_

_PLEASE! LEAVE! I WANT TO LOSE YOU!__  
__Now you've just become like everything__I'll never find again,_

Here's an idea! Look for all of that stuff you can't find, since you know where it is, and STAY WITH IT!_  
__At the bottom of the ocean_

Really Miley, GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!__

_This is it_

Really? Are you dying?_  
__Let go_

Aw…You're still breathing…_  
__Breathe_

Why don't you stop like I told you to? It sounds like you're struggling if it took you that long…__

_You don't have to love me for me_

Good cause I don't_  
__To baby ever understand_

What the Hell. That makes no sense…_  
__Just know I love the time we both had_

We, thank GOD, never had anything…I'm not bi…_  
__And I don't ever want to see you sad_

I want to see you dead…_  
__Be happy_

Not until you SHUT THE FUCK UP!_  
__And I don't wanna hold you_

Please! Don't touch me!_  
__If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe_

OMG! You are lesbo!_  
__Just know I'm gonna have to walk away_

Please do, and NEVER even THINK about coming back!_  
__I'll be big enough for both of us to say_

I'm surprised. I could care less about your feelings…_  
__Be happy__  
_Die_  
__Be happy_

I can be happy! This song's over!


	4. Do You Like Waffles?

Do You Like Waffles-Parry Gripp

Huge thanks to VampireSongWriter for suggesting this song! This one might be a lot shorter than some of the other chapters…It's a song that's 30 seconds long…Not much material to work with…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam- Kris, I'm hungry!

Kris- Adam…I'm trying to cook…

Adam- Kris…Smelling the food is making me even hungrierer…

Angel- Adam, just shut up and wait like everyone else…

Adam- But I can't!

Kris- Adam. My iPod is on the table…Play with it…Do whatever…I really don't care…

Adam- FINE! *grabs iPod and shuffles songs* AHHHH!!!!

Lila- What now?  
Adam- This song makes me hungry…

Angel- Then change it…

Adam- I can't…

Danny- Why not…?

Adam- Uh…the screen went all black and it, like, won't do anything…

Allison- Adam…You locked the freaking thing…

Adam- Oh…All better! *singing along to song no one else heards* Yeah we like waffles…Yeah we like pancakes…Yeah we like French toast…WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!

LIla- Ugh…Adam…shut up, you're making me hungry…

Danny- I thought that was why you wanted to change the song…

Adam- I said it was making me hungry. I never said anything about changing it!

Caylee- Great…

Adam- Yeah we like waffles!  
Allison- Adam, isn't that song only 30 seconds?

Adam- Yeah…your point?

Allison- How's it still on?

Adam- I put it on repeat!  
Angel- Oh God…

Adam- Uh oh…

Kris- Adam, what did you do now?

Adam- Umm…I didn't do it, okay! The screen went blank again!

Allison- Adam, the battery died…

Adam- Oh…

Allison- …I'll go plug it in…

Adam- Fine…*hums Do You Like Waffles*

Lila- No, I hate Do You Like Waffles…

Kris- *holding plate of waffles* Oh…I guess I should make something else then…What about pancakes?

Laptop- Yeah, we like pancakes!

Kris- Great…*goes back to cooking*

Allison- Sorry! It says that its corrupted or something…It wants me to reset it...I'll just check the website!

Adam- NO! Wait! I know how to do it!

Danny, Allison, Lila, Angel, and Caylee- NO! ADAM! DON'T!

Kris- Okay. The pancakes are finally-ADAM! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?

Adam- Um…I tried to fix your iPod…

Kris- Then why is it in 100 pieces on the floor?!?

Adam- That's what the guy at the Apple store told me to do! Wait! Maybe I'm confused…Yeah, actually I think that's what Gene Simmons told me to do with that guitar…

Kris- So that's why you threw my iPod against the wall?!? Adam, you are an idiot!

Lila- And you think we didn't already know that…

Adam- I'm sorry Kris! I'll do anything you want! I-I'll take you out on a date! I'll kiss you! I'll have sex with you! Anything!

Kris- Er…Adam…How about you stick to buying me a new iPod?

Adam- Fine…You're no fun…


	5. I Miss You

I Miss You- Miley Cyrus

Hey people! Huge thanks to An Angel in Darkness for inspiring me to write this chapter after commenting! You can probably figure out who's doing the commenting…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la_

Okay…GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!_  
You used to call me your angel_

You can't be any angel. That's MY name…_  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

You were sent from Hell_  
And you'd hold me close in your arms_

Did their arms burn off?_  
I thought of the way you felt so strong_

Why would anyone go anywhere NEAR you?!?__

I never wanted you to leave

Please. Leave. NOW!_  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

If you want them so much, why don't you go with? __

I miss you, I miss your smile

I don't._  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

If I were to cry for you, it would be because I feel bad for your lack of talent…_  
And even though it's different now_

It will be when you stop singing…  
_You're still here somehow_

Unfortunately, yes…__

My heart won't let you go

EW! NO! _  
And I need you to know_

I need you to know that you suck  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_

There's no way I do…  
_I miss you_

Why must you miss me?  
_  
You used to call me your dreamer_

Yeah…Dream on if you think you actually have talent…  
_And now I'm livin' out my dream_

Of what? Being the least talented person on the planet…_  
Oh, how I wish you could see_

Unfortunately, I can see the album artwork…Painful…

_Everything that's happenin' for me_

I thought you loved this person? Why would you want them to see you?__

I'm thinkin' back on the past

Yeah…Before you ruined your life by trying to sing?  
_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

No. It's not. If it was, this song would be over…  
_  
I miss you, I miss your smile_

I don't miss you at all…Mostly since you're still singing, also because I hate you with all my heart…_  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

*cough*Cry baby*cough*_  
And even though it's different now_

Please…shut up…_  
You're still here somehow_

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!__

My heart won't let you go

How's that possible? You don't HAVE a heart to begin with…  
_And I need you to know_

SHUT UP!_  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

Die_  
I miss you_

You can be with your grandpa. I know you're singing about him. Wait! You wouldn't be with him…__

I know you're in a better place yeah

I know you're not goin' with him…_  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

I don't wanna see your face!_  
I know you're where you need to be_

You aren't. You belong in Hell_  
Even though it's not here with me_

Yes. You don't belong anywhere near me…__

I miss you, I miss your smile

JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MAYBE I'LL SHUT UP!  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

…but you ignore me…_  
And even though it's different now_

I can't tell if anything's different, since your pig calls have turned my brain into mush…_  
You're still here somehow_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!__

My heart won't let you go

GO. Leave. NOW!_  
And I need you to know_

What do you know that I don't?  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_

I miss the time before I ever heard of you…  
_  
I miss you, I miss your smile_

Just shut up, and I'll think about saying something nice about you…  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

I just realized that's impossible…_  
And even though it's different now_

Fine. How about this. Shut up and I'll think of better insults…  
_You're still here somehow_

Please. Go back to Hell…__

My heart won't let you go

Come on, 3 minutes and 58 seconds of crap? You could have ended it after the first words. _  
And I need you to know_

We get it. You have a small vocabulary. We can tell. You repeat yourself a lot…_  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

Like, I've heard that about 50 times…_  
I miss you_

YES! YOU'RE DONE!

Adam- Wow…I'll never think of that song the same way again…


	6. Breathe 2AM

Breathe

If you really want to see a disclaimer because you think they're SO awesome, go to my profile…

**Kris is bold.** Adam is normal. _Katy is italics. _Underline are events. *actions* I'm SO sorry if I confused you before! I accidentally made Kris bold when I said he was normal and vice versa.

I suggest listening to the song Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nalick before or while you are reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adam?**

Kris, why are you calling me at this time?

**Why are you up at this time?**

Can't you see I'm busy?

**Um…no. I'm nowhere near you…**

Oh…Why'd you call?

**No reason. I just needed to get away from Katy…**

Can't you call someone else? I'm busy.

**What could someone of your intelligence be doing at this time of night? …On second thought, I don't want to know…**

Fine. I'll tell you.

**Crap.**

I'm writing a song.

***sigh of relief* That's it…**

Yeah, and thanks to YOU I forgot my amazing idea! Can't you go bother someone else? Why don't you call Danny? Or Megan. She's divorced.

Did you TRY calling anyone else?

**I did. Anoop snored into the phone… besides, its 2AM. Who else would be awake?**

Kris! That gives me a great idea for my song!

**Adam…**

*singing* 2AM and she calls me cauz I'm still awake…

**Adam, you DO know this is already a song, and I'm not a girl.**

Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season…

**Yet, you continue. If this is supposed to be me, I'm not gay like you…**

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss. "Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist, "Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."

**Adam, I'm not an alcoholic…**

Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while, but, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

**Okay, not you just sound REALLY gay Adam…****  
**

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out…

**Of course there's a light at each end you moron! If there wasn't I would be called a hole!**

And breathe... just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe

**I AM breathing Adam! If I wasn't I'd be dead…**

So... What'd you think of my song?

**It was good, except that's already a song…**

Really?

**Adam, I'm going on YouTube now…Here it is…**

(The real version of Breathe (2AM) blasts from Kris' speakers and into the phone…)

Wow…Someone's already singing my song!

***sigh* Adam, this is Anna Nalick's song from, like, four years ago…**

Oh…

**Good advice though…I'll use it next time Katy's yelling at me!**

(Yelling can be heard faintly from Kris' end. "You're SO dead Kris Allen" and a few words that I will not repeat, are the only things that can be heard.)

**Adam, I have to go. *hangs up***

Hmm…What should I write about now… Ooh! Unicorns!

-----

(In kitchen of Kris and Katy's house)

**Katy…**

_Kris! You…you…_

**What?!? *takes deep breath***

_Are you mad at me?_

**You're the one who just started yelling at me!**

_You know what you did._

**No I don't. What did I do?**

_You broke all of the dishes!_

***sighs* Katy, those were those hideous rooster ones my cousin sent for our wedding…**

_Oh…Never mind! *kisses Kris and runs off*_

**At least she didn't know that those were the fancy ones from her parents…**

_*suddenly reappearing* What did you say?_

**Nothing!**

_Kris!_

**Yeah?**

_*grabs all kitchen knives*_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

-----

(In hospital)

Kris, how are you?

**Terrible.**

Great! Wanna hear my new song?

**Adam, there's a lot of things I want to hear. After having knives thrown at me and almost bleeding to death, you're song's not one of them…**

Okay! *sings, or screams rather, a song of just syllables and screams without a point, and one verse about a unicorn named Cyclopiopsis*

**Wow…**

_Kris?_

Hi!

_Uh, hi Adam…_

**Katy, go away.**

_Fine! I just wanted to say goodbye before the prison guards take me away again!_

**Fine, bye Katy, see you in five to ten years…**

_No, I mean goodbye. I'm leaving you for my cellmate. He is HOT! Oh! Here come the guards! *jumps out window*_

Wow…Katy just left you…

**I really couldn't care less…I also don't care about how she just jumped out of a fifth floor window…**

So now that you're single, you want to…

**No Adam, no I don't.**

Ya wanna see a movie?

**No Adam. I can't move…**

Oh…Ya wanna go mini-golfing?

**No.**

Wanna play football?

**That requires movement, and no.**

Go to a baseball game?

**No.**

Buy a puppy?

**No.**

Adopt a kitty?

**No.**

Play with the hamsters in the pet store?

**No.**

Marry me?

**Adam, would you like to go away?**

No.

(Complete silence)

You're no fun! *leaves*


	7. Ur So Gay

Ur So Gay- Katy Perry

Lila- Hey Angel, what are you doing?

Angel- Listening to a song that kinda reminds me of Adam…

Allison- Hm…Ur So Gay…Yup, it's about Adam…

Angel- Well…

_I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…_

Allison- That's DEFINATLY Adam…

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_

Allison- …On second thought…

Angel- That's why I said "kinda"…

Lila- Ooh! I made up I version that describes Adam! I pretty much just changed the chorus cause, well, the verses work!

Angel- Okay…

Lila- Yeah…

_You're so gay and you really like boys  
Yeah, you like  
Yeah, you like  
Yeah, you like boys  
You're so gay and you really like boys  
Yes, you even like_

_Yes, you even like_

_Yes, you even like…  
_

Angel- …wow…

Lila- Wait! There's more! The ending!

Angel- Great…

_You're so gay and you like boys  
Yeah, you like_

_Yeah, you like  
Yeah, you like boys_

_You're so gay and you like boys  
Yeah, you like_

_Yeah, you like  
Yeah, you like boys  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…  
You're so gay and you like boys  
Yeah, you like_

_Yeah, you like  
Yeah, you like boys  
You're so gay and you like boys  
Yeah, you like_

_Yeah, you like  
Yeah, you like… KRIS ALLEN!_

Allison- …

Angel- …

Lila- Great, right?

Allison- Uh…sure…


	8. Kill the Lights

Kill the Lights

So in this one, Lila is singing with her iPod, and Kris is commenting. Lila is still _italics_ after she stops singing. Adam is **bold** and Kris is normal during the comments and after.

Also, if anyone knows the song My Immortal by Evanescence, please PM me...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You don't like me, I don't like you, it don't matter_

I don't just not like you, I HATE you…_  
Only difference, you still listen, I don't have to  
_I don't listen to you…_  
In one ear and out the other, I don't need you  
_I don't need you either…_  
Your words don't stick, I ain't perfect but you ain't either  
_You're the farthest thing from perfect…

If you're feeling fraudulently

…Okay…_  
I ain't even losing sleep  
_I'm losing sleep listening to you sing…nightmares…  
_There's more to me than what you see  
_Oh! There's a person behind all of that makeup!  
_You wouldn't like me when I'm angry  
_Well why not? I'm already angry…

_  
Mr. Photographer, I think I'm ready for my close-up_

I feel bad for that camera…_  
Tonight, make sure you catch me from my good side_

You have a good side? I thought it was all ugly…_  
Pick one, these other h***** just wanna be me_

Why would anyone want to be you?!?  
_Is that money in your pocket? Or ya happy to see me?  
_I'll PAY you to go away!

_  
Kill the lights!_

There's somethin' I want to kill, and I ain't the lights…_  
Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down_

Well, if they're glass, you can definitely break them…_  
Kill the lights!_

Shut up._  
Don't be scared, make a move, see me now?_

Ew…why would anyone want to do that?!?

Kill the lights!

Actually, I think there are two ways you can break the bulbs…_  
I feel you watching me, watching you_

Did their face melt off?_  
Kill the lights!_

Shut up._  
You can't handle the truth, what happened to 'em?_

YOU can't handle the fact that you SUCK!Yes, you did._  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
_Murderer…_  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
_It was your face.

I killed the lights, the lights, the lights

_I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
_Or maybe you were singing…

_All the flashin', tryin' to cash in, hurts my eyes_

Your face is hurting my eyes…_  
All the poses, out of focus, I despise_

Out of focus? Probably looks better for you…  
_F me over your exposure not the best_

…_  
You want me bad, I want you out, release this stress_

Ew…Why would anyone want you?  
_  
Mr. Photographer, I think I'm ready for my close-up_

Lila, what did that camera ever do to you?_  
Tonight, make sure you catch me from my good side  
_Where is this "good side"?!?

_Pick one, these other h***** just wanna be me  
_Well, I know I don't want to be you…

_Is that money in your pocket? Or ya happy to see me?  
_WHY would I be happy to see you?

_  
Kill the lights!_

Okay, I guess you ARE that bad…_  
Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down  
_Wow…you're even worse than I thought…

_Kill the lights!_

_Seriously, shut up or you'll end up like the lights…  
Don't be scared, make a move, see me now?_

already have…

Kill the lights!

_I feel you watching me, watching you  
_Why would ANYONE want to look at you?

_Kill the lights!  
_No.

_You can't handle the truth, what happened to 'em?  
_Oh, I'm not the one who can't handle the truth…_  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights_

You know, I'm just going to ignore you…_  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
_..._  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
_..._  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
_...

_You're the star now, welcome to the big league  
_OKAY! I can't handle this anymore!

_They all want a pic, they all wanna see, see  
_Why? Why would ANY idiot need a picture of you…One of your face is bad enough…

_See what you're made of, what you're gonna do  
_UGH! Now I know why Simon's so grumpy all the time…

_Is life gonna get the best of you?  
_Oh, Simon Cowell…I understand what you go through…

_  
Kill the lights!_

You know, maybe I'll kill two things…_  
Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down  
_With pleasure! *turns off iPod and speakers*

_You suck Kris. You know that, right?_

Well…no!

_You're a moron. Has anyone, besides me, ever called you that?_

No…

_I'll pay Adam to say tell you… *picks up phone*_

Whatever…

(A few hours later)

(Kris is walking down a street)

**You're a moron.**

(A few more hours later)

You know, I ran into Adam on the street today…Usually, he runs up and tries to kiss me, but today, he just called me a moron…I suppose YOU had something to do with this?

_Oh, Kris, what else do you expect from me? Oh! And I'll call Adam and tell him you miss getting kissed by him!_

Thanks Lila, you're such a…kind, caring person…

_I know! *runs off, calling Adam*_

**Hey Kris!**

Adam?!?

**Yeah!**

About what Lila said-

**I LOVE YOU KRIS ALLEN!**

Oh great…


	9. My Immortal

My Immortal

Okay, so I decided to do something different for this chapter. Most of the chapters I've done before for this are funny pointless little song comments, but I really wanted to use this song, and it's kind of hard to write something funny like that for a song that's really about death…Tell me if you like it. I might write more like it, but I want to see how this chapter goes first…

Also, this is going to be Adison because it worked best with the song…I'm not a HUGE fan of Adison, but I loved the song too much, so I'm writing it for my friend who IS an Adison fan…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Allison sat in her room. There was nothing else for her to do. She hadn't left her room since she had her heart broken by the only guy she had ever really fallen in love with. Well, not really…

_  
But if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Adam was leaving for a world tour. He would be gone a year. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he didn't want to drag her along. He also didn't know her feelings.

_  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Allison felt like he was still there, sitting next to her. It was like they were talking again. She just wanted it to go away.__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

She was hurt and alone. Why was Adam so sexy? And such a bastard at times…__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

She had always been there for him. Why couldn't she be with him now?

_  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...all of me_

She was the one he would always talk to. She would always listen, usually not speaking and letting him vent. They were always together. Why was that not the case now? _Then it hit her. He's not with me, but I'm with him…_she thought.__

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light

Allison remembered when she met him. As soon she heard him sing, her jaw dropped, just like everyone else's'. To her surprise though, he was the nicest guy she had ever met. Even though she was 16, he treated her like an adult. Every time she heard that voice, she wanted to run and find the source, wherever it was, especially when it was next to her.

_  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts  
_

She had never felt so alone as she did seeing the picture. It was just the two of them goofing off and being weirdos, but it reminded her of all the good times, and what he was leaving behind for the next year, and probably the rest of his life.

_My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it's chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

At night, she would think about the future. Her future. With Adam. She pictured herself walking down the aisle, and imagined what their kids would look like. She smiled thinking of a little mini Adam running around the house. Those thought put her to sleep every night, a little more adding to the story each time, like a book that she was rereading over and over. Without the dreams of Adison being real acting as a lullaby, she couldn't fall asleep or think straight. He had stolen her heart, and thrown it into the fire with the book.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

It was all a dream, she'd think sometimes. Then she realized it was real. Too real._ Who am I kidding? _She thought._ I'm not okay. I shouldn't have to deal with this. It should never have been "real" to me…_

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

When she needed to, she would wipe away his tears. Now, she was wiping away her own.

_I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
_

No matter what he did. He'd still have her heart. Why couldn't he see that? Did the eyeliner get in the way of his eyes?

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

Allison sighed. She knew she couldn't sit around thinking about what could have been forever. But she didn't know what to do. Even when he was there days before, she was alone. Even when Jasmine and Lila came over with cookies and Lila jokingly threatened to beat up Adam for her, she was alone.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

She wiped her tears away. She had never loved and hated anyone so much at the same time. All she wanted was for it to be over. She wanted the year to pass. Maybe things would be better then. Maybe when Adam got back, they would be friends again. Maybe her dreams would come true after all. Or maybe she'd be over him. Either way, he had what she needed.

_  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...all of me  
All of me  
All of me  
All..._

He had whatever was left of her heart. She knew that. She also knew she needed it back. For the first time in a few days, she got up and left the room, hoping to see Adam before he boarded his flight to Japan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this was bad! I'm not used to writing Adison. Tell me what you think! I want to do more of these kinds of chapters. (Slow and dramatic, not necessarily Adison) Don't worry though. I'm not done with posting pointless crap!


	10. Gone

So this is a song I wrote about my friend and a guy she likes, and I thought it went perfectly with Adison. You can probably figure out the story...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gone

You're here

For now

But for how long

I don't know

I'm losing time

And after it's gone

I don't know what comes next

Cauz right now we're going nowhere

But the world's moving quickly

How to say this

I'm not sure

So I'll say I love you

Before you're gone

Before I lose the chance

I wish you loved me

The way I love you

But I'll never know until I try

But by then you'll be gone

And I won't have moved on

Life's not working

Love's not burning

Nothing's clear

And I need eyes

To see my chance

The perfect time to get to you

I want to make you love me

To at least think of me

But I'll try to say I love you

Before you're gone

Before I lose the chance

I wish you loved me

The way I love you

But I'll never know until I try

But by then you'll be gone

And I won't have moved on

Don't want to dwell on the past

But they say love's forever

Then they say forever's never

And never say never

So my head spins

My heart races

My last chance

The moment of truth

Do I love you enough

To say this now

Or will I walk away?

Well I've lost you

So what else have I got to lose?

But I'll try to say I love you

Before you're gone

Before I lose the chance

I wish you loved me

The way I love you

But I'll never know until I try

So I guess I'll never know

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it? Was it the worst thing you've ever read? I understand if you hated it. I wrote it in about a half hour or so. So either way, tell me what you thought!


	11. Stay

Stay- Sugarland

Big thanks to VampireSongWriter for inspiring me to write this chapter! Hopefully this will be better than the sucky song I posted as the last chapter…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

Adam sat on the couch, just staring. He was trying to find a distraction from his thoughts. _I don't need him_, he thought, wishing it was true. He ran to his room and threw himself on his bed. Everything reminded him of Kris. Who was he kidding? Certainly not himself…_  
_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

Katy. Everything seemed to always go wrong when Katy was in the picture. Kris always chose her. He said it was to keep her from getting suspicious. Adam had a different idea._  
_

_It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

Every time she called, Adam ended up alone and heartbroken. _I should be used to it by now. I shouldn't be so upset_, he thought. But he couldn't help it. As much as he wanted to sometimes, he couldn't leave those beautiful brown eyes. The beautiful face. Everything about Kris seemed perfect to Adam, and as much as he sometimes wanted to, he couldn't deny it. It was like an addiction, a drug. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was wrong, but he had to. He needed it.__

And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave

He begged him. He always did without success. It was like Katy controlled him after she called. One night he would be with him, the next he'd find himself pathetically crying himself to sleep, wishing things were different._  
_

_But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve_

He always waited for Kris to return. Always. Sometimes he questioned why, but then he remembered his addiction. When Kris was gone, he was depressed and empty. It was kind of like being on crack and running out, and watching he breakdown slowly. _  
_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

Kris would usually be back after a week or so. He usually told her that he had to go for some writing or recording sessions, but sometimes it didn't work and she'd come along. He hated the whole thing. It was killing him. Just like the crack addict, he was dying slowly from a Kris addiction.__

What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?  


Adam knew he was better for Kris. Kris was happier, right? Sometimes when Katy called, he wouldn't want to leave immediately, but after thinking about everything, he would always go to her. He would always say that he had to. He didn't want to get suspicious. He didn't want her to know the truth. Always the same damn excuses. And they played like a broken record.

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees_

Adam would beg him to stay, always with the same failure. Kris would say that it was protecting their relationship, even though both of them knew it really was.

_I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
_

Adam didn't want to be alone. He wanted Kris. He wanted what they had before when they were on American Idol, and they would always be together, day and night. He thought he was what Kris needed. Kris always made him feel that way. But no. If it was, he wouldn't be running back to Katy whenever she called.

_When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

He always wished Kris would stay with him. He wished Katy was out of the picture and Kris could live their fairytale ending. He also knew that wasn't happening. None of it. Not any time soon at least…

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine_

Kris would say that one day he would break up with Katy. That he would always be Adam's. At first, he was a fool and believed him. After a while, he began to doubt this and just tried to focus on the time they spent together before the opposite happened and Adam was the one alone. Not like he wasn't already.

_  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share  
_

The addiction was paining him. He needed Kris, but he couldn't have him. It was like being in a cage and seeing freedom, but not being able to escape. It felt like the cage was being dropped into a deep hole, going deeper and deeper and deeper. He felt farther away from the freedom. From being able to live without Kris. He couldn't stand that he had to be shared with Katy. Katy didn't deserve someone so…so…so…perfect…

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need_

Sometimes Adam wished he was stronger. That he didn't have to deal with this. To be able to brush it off like nothing and be able to actually live.

_  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_

He wanted Kris. He knew that. He knew that Kris was the only thing he needed in his life. And he would trade anything to be able to keep him.

_  
I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do  
_

Adam knew he loved Kris. He also knew Kris wouldn't break Katy's heart. Even for Adam. No matter how much he loved him, he couldn't. No matter how much it hurt both of them, he knew what he should do. Even though all of the bruises and cuts his relationship with Kris set him back a little, they also made him stronger. And had the scars to prove it.

_I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

He was with Katy more than he was with him. Way more. Yet he would always go back to Adam as if nothing happened. This time, he knew what he was going to do.  
_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees_

Kris came back a few weeks later, a little longer than usual. Adam hated the fact that there even WAS a usual. When he came back, instead of the usual, Adam sat Kris down.

_  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need_

"Kris, I'm tired of this," he said.

"Tired of what?" Kris asked. He was completely oblivious to the situation.

"All of this! You going to Katy and to me! I'm lonely when you're gone. I'm hurt. Sometimes, I just wish you would be back, but this time I've realized that I don't need to have to deal with this. If you love Katy, then go."

_  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know_

"A-Adam…you know I-"

"You love me? I don't think so. If you did, you wouldn't break my heart every time you left. You wouldn't have to leave at all!" Adam was close to tear. He told himself not to cry. He had to be strong.

_  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

"If you're not going to break up with Katy, then next time you leave, stay with her." It pained Adam to have to say those words, but he knew they couldn't remain unspoken for any longer. Whatever Kris chose, he knew it would be for the better. He turned around and went into his room, giving Kris a chance to think everything through…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, that's the end…If you want a sequel though, I'll do it.


	12. Live Like We're Dying

Live Like We're Dying

Kris' single came out…So I decided to make fun of it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up_

What are you? A baby learning to walk?_  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

Okay, so now you're an alligator too…_  
How come we don't say "I love you" enough_

Well one time would be too much from me to you…  
_Till it's too late, it's not too late_

For what? You to have a chance of me as a fan? Sorry, but that day ain't coming soon…__

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come

It's called a grocery store. If you're too lazy to leave the house, Shoprite delivers…_  
And we could make a feast from these crumbs  
_Yes, because that would make someone so happy…Just order pizza…or Shoprite…

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
_Good for you…

_So if your life flashed before you  
_OMG! Are you dying?

_What would you wish you would've done  
_Well I'd wish that I was able to finish this…I'm enjoying making fun of you…_  
Yeah... gotta start_

Start what?_  
Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here  
_Well staring at a clock does nothing but tell you what time it is, which only takes half a second, and waste time…

_This is all we got and we gotta start pickin' it_

Picking what? Your nose? _  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

Well you're wasting time singing this song…_  
Gotta live like we're dying  
_Are you dying?

_  
We only got_

…_  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
_OMG! You can actually count that high!

_Turn it all around or throw it all away_

Please. Throw this song away. NOW!_  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em_

Tell who? Cauz there's a good chance that she (or Adam!) will laugh in your face…or in the case of Mr. Lambert, kiss your face…_  
While we got the chance to say_

Okay. If you have something to say, JUST FREAKING SAY IT DAMN YOU!_  
Gotta live like we're dying  
_Please. Whatever I am listening to this song on. DIE! Die so this torture will END!

_  
And if your plane fell out of the skies_

If you're on it too…_  
Who would you call with your last goodbye?  
_Well, defiantly not YOU.

_Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
_Um…Just because the plane crashes doesn't mean everyone on it dies…Look at the plane that landed on the Hudson River…last time I checked they all made it out fine…

_So when we long for absolution  
_Please. END!

_There'll no one on the line  
_Good. Cauz I don't want to hear your voice anymore…

_  
Yeah... gotta start_

You have to start taking singing lessons…_  
Lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
_Yeah…sure…

_This is all we got and we gotta start pickin' it  
_…most kids outgrow that at 4…Wow…you're younger than Simon…

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
_GET A LIFE WITH THAT TIME!

_Gotta live like we're dying  
_GET A LIFE OR DIE!!!!!!!!!

_  
We only got_

Well I HAD eardrums until your singing destroyed them…

_86 400 seconds in a day to  
_Okay. I get it. The only thing you can do is count or you memorized that…

_Turn it all around or throw it all away  
_Just like the little kid who pretends to be smart by saying E=mc2…

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
_How could you love someone? You don't have a heart.

_While we got the chance to say  
_ HA! I got the chance to say that!

_Gotta live like we're dying_

Wait…wouldn't you already be dead without a heart?_  
Like we're dying oh-- like we're dying _

This sucks…You know what? I'm not going to say ANYTHING!__

We only got

…

_86 400 seconds in a day to  
_…

_turn it all around or throw it all away  
_…

_we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
_…

_while we got the chance to say  
_…

_gotta live -- like we're dying_

WE GOT YOUR POINT THE FIRST 24828124950257209 FREAKIN' TIMES!

_  
You never know a good thing till it's gone_

Well, I don't think I'm going to think you're good after you die…_  
You never see a crash until it's head on_

…There are stupid people on our highways…_  
Everything go right when we're dead wrong_

What's wrong is that you're singing this and you won over two amazing other people in the Top 3!_  
You never know a good thing till it's gone  
_Yeah…I'm not changin' my mind on that one…__

Yeah... gotta start

You have to start learning when to shut up. You and Kanye…_  
Lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here_

Funny…you're a Kanye fan, and you need to learn to shut up just like he does…Hm…_  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin' it_

You and Kanye should go to shut the fuck up lessons together…I'll send my friend with you too…

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
_Yes…you're wasting the time you could be spending in shut up lessons…

_Gotta live like we're dying  
_SHUT UP OR DIE!_  
_

_We only got  
_Okay now you're just being a bitch.

_86 400 seconds in a day to  
_There are 86,400 seconds in a day for YOU TO LEARN HOW TO SHUT UP!

_Turn it all around or throw it all away  
_Seriously. Whoever told you you were good needs to get their ears checked…

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
_OMG! SIMON HAS ISSUES!!!!

_While we got the chance to say  
_Well, he said some nice things to you…as in nice for SIMON…

_Gotta live like we're dying  
_Well, Paula and Kara too, but Paula and Kara fall in love with all of the guys that they think are cute…They have bad taste…(Well look at Paula…She has SIMON…)

_  
Like we're dying oh -- like we're dying_

Don't care_  
Like we're dying oh -- like we're dying  
_Don't care

_  
We only got  
_I only have two ears…Maybe…Who knows, I heard you sing…and kill good songs…like Falling Slowly and To Make You Fell My Love…and make good songs worse…like Heartless…

_86 400 seconds in a day to  
_Um…that's not exactly a small number if you can't tell…

_Turn it all around or throw it all away  
_Yeah…Whoever told you this song is GOOD needs their eyes checked…

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
_Yes. You love them because they said they liked the song…Despite hoe terrible it is…Hm…maybe Adam told you that so you would say that…

_While we got the chance to say  
_Oh I have something to say…PLEASE END!

_Gotta live like we're dying  
_Okay I get it bitch…God…This makes No Boundaries look like an amazing song…

_Live like we're dying_

The music stopped….hmm…OMG! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little note. After I finished this, I found out that this is actually just a cover of The Scripts, and an EXACT cover. I heard both versions, and the original was better…Though their voices are kinda similar…


	13. Anymore

Anymore

_When she was younger  
Stood staring at the door  
Waiting for the day that she knew would surely come_

Emily had been waiting. She sat on the steps everyday, telling herself that this would be the day. The day she had been waiting for for the last 9 years of her life.

_Tied bows in her hair  
Dressed as she thought you'd like  
But as time ticked away  
Promises fade one by one_

Most of the time, Allison worried. She worried about everything nowadays. Being a mother had that impact on her. She worried about the paparazzi finding out about the father of her daughter, which would lead to him finding out. Mostly, she worried about Emily and her fragile, young, hopefully heart being torn at by someone who she didn't know and didn't know of her existance. Allison had always known of her daughter's dream to have her father in her life for 9 years. She had always dressed nice, as if something important was to happen that day. She insisted on doing her own hair for "daddy". All of this broke her heart.

_And now she's all grown  
Made it through on her own  
Now strong enough to see  
That you've been where you want to be_

But that was then. The past. Long gone. As much as Emily wanted it back, it was one of the things she knew she could never have. Just like her father. Her mother had raised her to be stronger than that. The day she gave up on her father, she promised one thing. She would still pray for him. Wherever he was now, he was happy.

_No longer dying inside  
I will not let you define  
Everything I am by one thing that I don't have  
Cause I'm more than that  
_Allison noticed changes in Emily as she grew up. She was more mature and stronger. She hadn't spoken of her father in years, and had long stopped waiting every night for him. All Allison wanted to do was hold her daughter close and let her tell her everything. She wasn't the only one hurt.

_I will not be made to hide  
These tears won't fall for you this time  
I will not be ashamed  
Of my name  
Anymore_

Emily didn't want to be bothered with him anymore. She felt that she had foolishly wasted years of her life waiting, wishing for something that she'd never have. She wasn't going to hide anymore. When people called her name and questioned why she had a different last name from her mother, she would ignore it completely. The name wasn't his. It was hers.

_Sometimes she wonders  
Imagines what you're like  
The emptiness inside that made you miss her life_

Allison would think about the what ifs of her daughter's situation. She had wanted to know where her naturally strawberry blond hair had come from, as well as her blue eyes when she was younger. Emily really wanted to know why. Why he hadn't been there for her through everything. But the hair was black now and covered her eyes, as if to erase the marks he had given her. As much as Allison wanted to give her a better answer, she didn't want to break her 13 year old heart.

_The ocean's widen  
With all your silence  
Leaves the daydreams behind  
Childish fantisies unwind_

As Emily's teenage years ended, and she was out of the house, she had drifted away from her dreams of having a father. She had given up on that. She had stopped caring.

__

And now she knows  
You're not coming home  
Take the bows from her hair  
She's been waiting twenty years  
Now twenty, Emily was living a few miles from her mother. Allison still thought about their lives. For years, she had dodged questions about her daughter, but now, Emily was old enough to know.

_No longer dying inside  
I will not let you define  
Everything I am by one thing that I don't have  
Cause I'm more than that_

No. Emily wasn't dying inside. Not anymore. She could accept the truth. Her mother had told her the truth. Now, there only was one thing she didn't have. Her father._  
I will not be made to hide  
These tears won't fall for you this time  
I will not be ashamed  
Of my name  
Anymore  
_Allison noticed how well Emily had taken everything. She was not angry at her for keeping the truth from her. She seemed almost happy to know the truth.

_Anymore_

Emily had come to accept the truth. Her father wasn't going to just come in to her life. She finally knew the truth, and was happy her mother had told her. Now that she knew, she could accept who she was. She was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes. She was a college student with a famous mom and an amazing voice. She was Emily. Emily Lambert


End file.
